Illegal drugs have become more and more easily accessible to ordinary people and their use more and more popular. In order to ensure safe working environments and fair competitions in sports, enterprises, companies and sport organizations often need to test body fluids such as urine of employees and athletes to find out whether they have used illegal drugs. Consequently, more and more devices for collecting and detecting samples of body fluids are available, particularly those designed for the use of non-professionals at ordinary situations. Traditional devices for collecting and detecting samples of body fluids, however, cannot detect samples as safe and accurate as desired due to problems such as sample leakage and inaccurate amount of sample, the latter may lead to flooding or failure of detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,830 discloses such a device, wherein the detection device is disposed on a lid of a urine cup. When the lid is open, the cup can be used to collect and store liquid samples. When detection is needed, sample is first collected, then a protrusion part on the lid is pressed to break a septum between the detection device and the cup, and then the cup is reversed for a period of time to allow the sample entering into a water absorbing part of the detection device from the cup along the gap broken by the protrusion so that the detection can be carried out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,187 discloses another similar detection device, wherein the detection device is also disposed on a lid. When liquid sample is collected and is ready for detection, a valve on the lid is pressed to allow entering of the sample into a cavity temporarily; after a period of time, the valve is released and the cup is reversed, thus contacting the liquid sample in the cavity with the detection device for a detection reaction.
US Patent Application No. 2004/0081581 also discloses a detection device, wherein fluid is introduced to a test reagent strip by using filter paper. By reversing the cup, the device allows liquid sample to contact with a filter paper pad, through which the sample is further guided to contact a water absorbing part of the test strips. Such a device normally does not have the problem of having excess amount of sample, but it may fail in detection because of insufficient amount of sample.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,879 B2 discloses a urine cup for detection in standing titled in the traverse direction. The urine cup includes a collection chamber, a liquid transferring chamber, a detection chamber, and two cup lids; wherein one cup lid is for sealing the collection chamber and another for detecting whether the sample contains analytes. The patented invention achieves the purpose of detection by directly contacting the sample receiving area at the upstream region of a test reagent strip with the liquid sample.